Living Life to the Fullest
by hiiina
Summary: Clary Fray, a young 17 year old girl who lost everything. She embarks on a new journey as she faces the lost of her family. She moves from Seattle to New York to fulfill her families dying wishes. What will happen when she starts her new life on the wrong foot, What will happen when a certain golden boy takes interest in her? Read to find out! (I do not own TMI,) mostly CLACE!
1. Living Life to the Fullest

**A/N: New CLACE story! Fair warning, there is some swearing! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A new year, a new me.<p>

As cliché as that sounds it was true. Last year I was the little defenseless girl who lost everything. I lost my mom, my dad, my brother and even my home. I now have nothing left. Sure you would think that if that happened to yourself that you would probably want to end your life, but no. I made a promise. A promise that my family made on their death bed. It was their dying wish for me to live my life to the fullest. And that is exactly what I intend to do.

No more will I be a defenseless girl; no more will I let people pick on me. I am gonna be a new and improved Clary. A bad ass one if you will.

I'm gonna start my life over. Have a brand new start, a new chapter in a brand new book. I'm gonna live life to the fullest.

*_SATURDAY*_

I just moved all my things over to my new apartment in New York. After living my life in Seattle this was gonna be a new change. But it was a good change, a change that I needed if I wanted to live my life to the fullest.

My apartment was nice and cozy. Perfect for me.

There were two bedrooms, a good size living room and kitchen along with a nice dining room.

I used one of the bedrooms as an art room; it's where I set up my various easels and all my paintings and paints. If someone were to walk in they'd probably think it looked like a museum with all the things I've painted. In that room there was a huge window that faced a little park that had a fountain. It was a great place to draw and paint to get inspiration.

The other bedroom I used to actually sleep in. It had an ensuite bathroom and a walk in closet. One part of the bedroom wall was a floor to ceiling window, it let in so much natural light, and it was truly amazing. Although instead of a park it showcased the busy streets of New York, but I didn't mind.

The kitchen opened up to the living room so if I wanted to, I could cook and also entertain guest if need be, but I highly doubt I'd have anyone over. The appliances were stainless steel and the counter tops were white marble. Everything in that kitchen was the best of the best.

Right next to the kitchen there was a huge white wooden table that seated 8 people. Over the table there was a nice sized crystal chandelier. After looking at that I couldn't stop myself from singing that new chandelier song.

The floors of the entire house were a black wood and the walls were all white.

The furniture was a nice warm beige color. The living room sunk down about three steps; it had a nice white fluffy carpet where the beige couches sat upon it. There was a huge TV plastered on the wall and a stereo system right beneath it. The living room, like most of the house had huge windows that let in so much natural light. It truly was amazing, the view that surrounded my new house. New York was beginning to grow on me.

The house looked like a modernized home. It suited me perfectly.

If you assumed that I'm rich, then you are partly right. After my family died, I inherited everything. Well almost everything, I was still a minor so I couldn't get everything yet.

If you're wondering how old I am, let me save you the trouble. Last year I was a 16 year old junior in high school. A year later, I am now 17 almost turning 18 soon, but I'm a senior.

I know it's kind of weird for a girl to live on her own, but trust me when I say I can handle myself.

Ever since the tragedy of my family I took it upon myself to be able to protect myself from anything. So I mastered karate, taekwondo, jiu-jitsu, martial arts, throwing knives, hand-to-hand combat, shooting guns, boxing, kick boxing, archery, swordsmanship and everything you can think of. I know you might think that's it's impossible but I have track record that proved that everything I said was the truth.

If I knew what I knew now, I'm 100 percent sure I could have saved my family. It was truly a tragedy, what happened to them. But there is nothing I can do for them now other than grant their wishes.

I sighed as I finally finished putting away the utensils in the kitchen. Now it was real, everything was put away and now I can begin my new life.

I grabbed a vase and put it in the middle of the marble counter top island. Even if I wanted to hide it I still was girly at heart. Every Saturday I would go to the flowers shop down the street of my house in Seattle and buy flowers to put in a vase on the kitchen table before my family came home. It was like a tradition that they loved. I always brought a new type of flower every Saturday; they always told me that it brightened their start of the weekend. I just made me happy that they liked it.

I sighed once again as I looked at the empty vase. It was just me now, no one to make happy but myself.

"I guess I should go to a flower shop" I whispered as I walked into my room straight into the closet to scout for something to wear.

It was pretty chilly outside so I will have to dress appropriately.

I settled on a pair of fitted blue jeans and a long sleeve v neck shirt that was white. Over that I threw on an old black leather jacket that my brother gave me for my birthday and matched it with a pair of black combat boots. I grabbed my favorite black beanie and sunglasses and headed out the front door with my purse and keys and went down into the parking lot.

I pulled my purse strap over my shoulder and let it rest between my breasts and lay on my hip. I grabbed my helmet off of my black ninja 600 motorcycle and put it over my head. My long red hair hung at my sides as I slipped onto the bike turning the key and turning it on.

I whipped out my phone to check for the nearest flower shop and saw that there was one not too far from where I now lived. I put the phone back in my purse and set off.

_*15 minutes later*_

I just picked up some red roses and decided that I was hungry. I looked up on my phone for the nearest café and saw one named Java Jones; it was a block away so I hopped on my bike and rode to it.

I took my helmet off and set in on my bike and dug into my purse for my beanie. Let's just say I wasn't have a great hair day. I grabbed the flowers and stuck my keys in my purse and walked in.

As I entered the door chimed. I was immediately met but the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

I walked up the register and placed my order of a Grande 5 pump white chocolate mocha with a vanilla scone. The barista just looked and me curiously. But I only shrugged. What can I say, living in the coffee central city of Seattle you learn to love coffee.

I walked over to the end of the counter and leaned on the edge waiting for my order. I looked around and saw a lot of people that appeared to be my age walking about, talking to each other, or sitting down and enjoying their coffees. I guess this was the place to be. I looked back to the barista and saw that she was almost done. I began examining my nails. I really needed to do something with them, the paint that I used about 2 weeks ago was already chipping off.

"Clary" the barista yelled out as I walked to the register.

"Thanks" I replied picking up my order. I was too excited to even notice the girl that stood directly behind me.

I bumped into her and she ended up spilling her coffee on her legs and the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" I said as I quickly set down my stuff and went to grab some napkins. I returned and began to dab at her pants.

"What the hell are you doing! Leave me the FUCK ALONE!" the girl yelled.

"She's only trying to help" a girl with jet black hair said as she looked at me with pity.

"I'm so sorry" I repeated as I took my hands off of her.

"You are gonna FUCKING pay for this" she yelled glaring a me.

She had a short bob cut blond hair and she looked like those preppy type of girls that you wanted to punch.

"It was an accident" I yelled. God didn't she understand, it's not like I did it on purpose.

"Oh really! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YELLING AT ME!" she screamed as she raised her hand to slap me.

Big mistake, with my lightning fast reflexes I grabbed her hand and bent it back.

"I don't think that's a good idea" I hissed.

She just looked at me shocked. I could tell this was probably the first time someone had ever stood up to her. Her shock immediately disappeared when the door behind me chimed open.

I turned around to see what she was looking at.

My eye balls could have fallen out of its sockets. Standing a few feet in front of me was a god. He looked like a god or maybe an angel. I don't know but all I wanted to do was sketch his face.

He had a nice angular face, high cheek bones, plump lips, killer eye lashes and golden eyes. His face was framed my golden locks that matched his eyes. He was beautiful. He wore a pair of black fitted jeans, a white v neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He had on a pair of black converse and a pair of aviator shades rested on his head.

I stopped staring when I felt the girl twist out of my hands and run to that guy.

Great, she was probably his girlfriend or something. Gosh, how I hated life.

"Jacey! Look what that girl did to me!" she pouted as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

He just smiled and pulled her closer to him. He turned to me and wrapped an arm around that girl.

"So she did this to you" he said as he tilted his head looking me up and down.

I felt like he was eye raping me or something. But I just held my ground and clenched my fists together and spoke.

"I told you it was an accident" I glared at the girl.

"Whatever! You totally did it on purpose!" she yelled as she leaned into that guy.

He raised an eyebrow and walked forward to me. I could smell his scent. He smelt of strong manly cologne. God how I loved the scent of cologne.

I took a step back to put some distance between us.

He reached out a tugged on one of my curls in my hair. I just swatted his hand away. What the hell does he think he's doing.

"Ooh, feisty. I like feisty" he said licking his lips.

What the hell. Wasn't his girlfriend right behind him. Was he seriously trying to flirt with me.

"Uh no" I stated coldly.

"Oh baby, don't be so mean. Trust me I can make all your dreams come true" he whispered as he came closer to me.

What the hell. Okay, this guy is kinda creepy. But he's just so hot that it makes me confused.

"My name's Jace. Jace lightwood. What's yours red?" he asked as he reached for my hair again.

I stepped back out of his reach and grabbed my coffee and scone and flowers.

"None of your business" I said as I walked out of the coffee shop.

I put my scone and flowers into my bag and placed my coffee in a little cup holder that I had custom made when I bought the bike. I turned in on. But before I left I glanced back into the shop.

Everyone in there was staring and me. The blond girl glared and me, while the black haired one looked like she was sorry. Then there was that guy Jace. He just smirked at me. I looked at him and swore that he was staring into my soul. I quickly looked down and picked both my feet up and sped away.

God, I already know I'm gonna be the talk of the school come Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it! R&R and let me know if i should continue. And don't worry about my other stories, i will continue to write those along with this one! Thanks!**

***:)**


	2. The Bet

JACE POV:

"Dam, that girl is super fine" I said as I watched her as she pulled out of the parking lot and rode off.

"Jace! You don't mean that" the blondie with the short dress cried.

God, she just doesn't understand. It was just a one-time fling, it's not like I'm gonna be her man or anything. Let's just say that I'm not the commitment type. But after seeing the red head, I wouldn't mind settling with her, I mean a girl like that. She's something I'm sure I'd never get tired of.

"Please Debra, can't you see he's done with your" Izzy hissed as she crossed her arms in front of her glaring at Debra. Izzy never liked her, she only put up with her because of me.

"That's why I love you sis, you just understand me" I replied as I threw an arm over Izzy.

"Jace Lightwood, I can't believe you just USED ME!" Debra angrily shouted at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Well you better believe it" I smirked running a hand through my golden mane.

Debra glared at me through her ruined mascara and left the café crying.

I just shrugged; she was as much about commitment as I was. I don't know what her big deal was.

"God Jace. That's what? The third one this week?" Izzy yelled as she pushed my arm off of her.

I just laughed and followed her to one of the tables on the side of the café.

"Oh well" I replied.

"Seriously Jace, when are you gonna commit. I mean this "Player" thing can't go on forever!" she lectured.

"Come one Izzy, you know more than anyone else why I won't commit" I replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey!" she yelled pulling her coffee back.

"Jace, when are you gonna get over that. We were in frickin' kindergarten!" she yelled.

Kindergarten, those were the days. To tell the truth I really was over that, it's just I guess I'm afraid of commitment. I know what you're thinking the Great Jace Lightwood is scared of commitment you must be joking, but it's true. I mean look at Izzy, she was head over heels for her ex-boyfriend Simon. But he broke up with her and now she's changed. She's not as happy as she used to be, she doesn't talk to much people anymore. She used to be the queen bee of the school but now she kinda slipped of the social radar, all because of him. It was truly a tragedy that I will never let happen to me. I mean she used to the strongest girl I've ever known, and now shes just not like how she was before.

So for the time being, I'll just keep telling her about the kindergarten story, I can never tell her how I really feel.

"I can't Ruby Lei will forever and always be the woman of my dreams" I sighed as I did a dramatic faint.

She just laughed and pushed me.

"Come on Jace, forreal. You know it has to happen someday" she spoke firmly.

"Yea, yea. I know, but I'd rather have fun now" I replied with a gleaming smile.

"Jace!" she grumbled.

"Come on Iz, if I wanted to I could totally be in a committed relationship, it's just I choose not to be." I answered in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"No you can't"

"Yes, I can"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Care to bet on that" she said with a smirk.

OH, she's good. I can never turn down a good bet.

"What's the bet?"

"The next relationship you are in, you have to be committed for at least 2 months!" she answered

"2 MONTHS! That's way too LONG!" I yelled

"Oh what? Do I hear something?" she said as she began to cluck like a chicken.

"I am not a chicken!" I scolded.

"Fine you're on!" I yelled reaching my hand across the table to shake her hand.

"Great, this will be easy money" she smile and shook my hand.

"I beg to differ. Remember that Red head from earlier?" I asked

"Yea, Clary right?" she replied.

"Yea, well she's gonna be the one" I smiled as I sat back in my chair.

"Uh huh, sure. I mean look how interested she was in you earlier" Izzy laughed.

"Sure laugh it up now, but trust me she will be mine" I said.

"Sure, now I am totally gonna be 500 bucks richer" she cheered.

"We'll see" I said as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Izzy asked as she grabbed her coffee and took a sip as she remained seated in her chair.

"Well I need to get started on my plan" I said as I headed out the door.

"Whatever bro" she said as she shook her head looking out the window.

I just laughed and pushed the door open. I felt the cool breeze rush against my skin, it felt so refreshing.

I hopped into my black mustang GT and drove off.

I think I'm gonna pay that red head girl a visit tomorrow. And once it hits Monday, she will be all over me. I just know it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope ya'll liked it so far! But man is Jace cocky or what!? Will Clary actually fall for this golden boy? Find out in the near future! haha.. Anyway please Read and Review! Tell me if you like it or don't like it. Thanks!**

***:)**


	3. Breakdown

_CLARY POV:_

_*The Next Day*_

I rolled onto my side with a raging migraine. I shouldn't have drunk so much last night. As soon as I came home from the store I decided to celebrate so I cranked out some shots. I know I'm underage, but ever since that terrible day I found that alcohol was my only friend. Plus people here in New York really don't seem to care; they think I'm old enough.

The light from my huge window was shining straight into my eyes.

"Dammit" I cursed as I sat up rubbing my eyes.

I should have bought curtains yesterday.

I pulled off the covers and made my way into the kitchen to try and cure my hangover.

I grabbed a banana and turned on the kettle to make some lemon and honey tea. They seemed to always be the best hangover remedies for me.

I set everything on the counter top and retreated back into my room to take a nice cold shower.

10 minutes later I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body and I used another to dry my hair.

I went into the kitchen with the towel wrapped around my body and my damp hair resting at my sides and grabbed my tea and banana and sat on the kitchen table.

It was nice living alone; I could walk around naked if I wanted too. But of course I wouldn't do that, for now I'll just settle on my towel.

I reached for the stereo remote and turned on some plain white T's.

I settled down into the kitchen chair and finished my tea and banana. I cleaned up and went to the freezer to grab an ice pack for my still raging migraine.

My hair was still damp from the shower so it felt good that have the ice on my head.

I went to look out my window when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who would be here to visit me?" I whispered as I walked to the door. Before I opened it I put down the ice pack and grabbed a kitchen knife and held it behind my back. I mean a girl can't be too cautious right?

I slowly opened the door and was met with a pair of golden eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I quickly set the knife on the nearby table and folded my hands across my chest.

He just looked at me wide eyed.

What the hell? I wondered. Then I say what he was staring at. I was in a frickin' towel.

"Oh, shit… Hold on a sec" I said as I shut the door in his face and went into my room to throw on a pair of clothes.

I just grabbed the easiest thing to wear which was a strapless black dress that hugged the top part of my torso and was loose towards the bottom. It was a dress that my mom bought me before she died.

I quickly went back to the door and opened it again. I was kind of hoping that he had left but no. He was still there.

"Uh hey" he replied quickly.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh, well. I just decided to stop by and properly introduce myself" he said as he extended his hand towards me.

"I already know who you are" I said as I looked at his hand then to his face.

He just lowered it and spoke.

"Yea, well I guess I wanted to apologize. I mean I was kinda of a creep earlier, and I promise I'm not usually like that." He replied quickly.

"Uh huh. I find that hard to believe" I spoke looking at him intently.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. But can we just start over, just forget about yesterday?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked pretty nervous. It must be something new to him because he wouldn't look into my eyes.

I guess I could give him a chance. I mean I did just move here and I'd be nice to know someone.

"Fine" I said extending my hand out.

"The names Fray. Clary Fray"

"Jace Lightwood" he said as he shook my hand.

As soon as our hands touched I swear I felt a jolt of electricity, it was strange.

I quickly pulled back my hand.

"So…" I said running one of my hands through my hair.

"So…?" He said with a smirk, he started to come closer to me.

Oh hell no. He is not coming into my house.

"I don't think so golden boy" I shouted as I closed the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he set both hands at each side of my face, caging me in. Great he's doing it again.

"I don't think you should do that" I said looking at both his hands then to his face.

He just smiled at me. God, he is so freakin good looking. Just being this near to him god my heart racing.

"Jace, I'm warning you" I said as he drew closer to my face.

"Come on" he whispered in my ear as his cheek brushed against mine.

"I warned you" I said as I kneed him in a place where all men are weak.

He doubled over and began to swear.

"I told you" I laughed as I leaned against my door.

"Geez woman! You don't hit a man in his balls! I was just playing with you!" he yelled as he bent over more.

"Then don't invade a girl's personal space!" I yelled.

"Geez" He huffed out.

"I'm sorry" he said as he finally stood back up still cupping his "wound"

"You should be!" I yelled as I crossed my arms against my chest.

I felt really bad for doing that. I really didn't want to see him in pain, but he forced me to do it. Wait what the hell? Why do I feel bad? He's the one that was trying to get on me! But he's just so darn cute! Stop it Clary! You don't even know this fool! I yelled in my head. God he's just making me battle myself.

"Let me make it up to you" he said as he stood up looking down on me.

Dammit, why does he have to be so tall! I hate being looked down upon.

"Like how?" I asked looking into his deep golden eyes.

"Anything you want? Like I could show you around the town? Or take you out to a restaurant or something?" he said with a smile.

"Wait, why are you being nice to me. I mean you barely even know me" I said suspiciously.

"Well I'm just a nice person" he smirked

"Plus, I just want to help out a fellow student" he added.

"How did you know I was a student?" I asked.

"I have my ways" he grinned.

"Okay?" I said staring at him. Hmm, this guy is kinda strange. But his golden eyes just lure me in every time.

But I guess I do need some help. I couldn't hang one of my paintings because I was too short and he's super tall so he could help me. Also I need to find a store to buy some curtains, so maybe he could help me out on that too.

"Fine, I do need some help" I said as I turned around and went to open the door.

I let him in and closed the door behind him.

He just looked around the apartment.

I walked into the art room to get the painting and came back out. He was still standing there.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me?" I asked.

"Oh yea, sorry" he said coming over to me.

"What can I do for you, milady?" he asked as he did a little bow.

"Oh stop" I laughed as I handed him the painting.

"I need you to hang this for me" I said as I walked into my bedroom.

He followed behind me with the painting in hand.

I pointed to an empty spot on the wall and he hung it for me.

"Perfect" I said as I stood back admiring the painting.

"Did you paint that?" Jace asked.

"Yup" I responded proudly.

"Who's in the painting?"

"My family" I replied.

"Oh, so where are they?" he asked.

"Uh, well. Not here. They, they died, last year…"I said as I felt tears escaped from my eyes. God, why am I breaking down in front of an attractive stranger I just met! Get a grip Clary! But I couldn't, the painting of all of us being happy was too overwhelming for me. Maybe it wasn't such a good Idea for me to hang this in my room.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Clary" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I should have pushed him away but I couldn't. Nobody has ever hugged me the way he hugged me in such a long time. I really never got to have a good cry ever since they died; I just sucked it up and pushed forward.

I don't care if he's a stranger that I just met. I'm just glad someone is here for me while I cry.

I let my tears stream out and began to cry my heart out.

JACE POV:

Oh god. Stupid stupid Jace. You had to ask about her family.

"Listen Clary, I'm sorry I asked" I whispered as I tightened my grip around her body.

"It's okay" she sobbed into my chest.

God, I felt like such a dick. I mean I just met her and I already made her cry.

I rested my head upon her and let her cry her eyes out.

After a few minutes she pulled away and walked to her bed and sat down with her knees folded to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees.

I went and sat next to her.

After a few minutes of silence I spoke.

"So… Are you living here on your own?" I asked trying to make some conversation.

"Yea" she sighed.

"Whoa, that's pretty crazy" I said as I scooted closer to her.

"I guess" she sighed.

"Listen, I know that I've been a douche lately and we only just met, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. Like if you ever need anything, just give me a call" I reassured as I wrapped an arm around her.

God, she looked so sad. It just made me feel horrible. I just want to be there for her. She seemed to have been put through hell, and I just want her to know that I she can count on me. Maybe I should call the deal off with Izzy. I mean all I want to do is be there for this girl and help her out.

"Thanks Jace" she said as she leaned into me.

"Anything for you Clary" I whispered as I through an arm around her and brought her against my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: is Jace Lightwood settling down already? Is he getting soft just for Clary? Will she actually let him in or will she push him away soon? Read and find out in the next coming chapters! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I know it seems kind of early for him to be comforting her but i promise there is a purpose! Anyway PLEASE R&R! Merci!**

***:)**


	4. Stealing

JACE POV:

"Listen, I know that I've been a douche lately and we only just met, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. Like if you ever need anything, just give me a call" I reassured as I wrapped an arm around her.

God, she looked so sad. It just made me feel horrible. I just want to be there for her. She seemed to have been put through hell, and I just want her to know that she can count on me. Maybe I should call the deal off with Izzy. I mean all I want to do is be there for this girl and help her out.

"Thanks Jace" she said as she leaned into me.

"Anything for you Clary" I whispered as I threw an arm around her and brought her against my chest.

JACE POV:

"But I don't have your number" Clary added.

"Oh yea. Where's your phone?" I asked.

She pointed to her nightstand so I went over and retrieved it.

I put in my number and put it back on the nightstand.

"God I can't believe this is happening" Clary whispered as she put her head into her hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I took a seat next to her.

"Me… I mean I broke down in front of a frickin stranger. There goes my badass plan" she sighed.

"I'm sorry am I missing something?" I asked as I stared at her.

She looked at me and then quickly turned away.

"No… It's just me… Anyway, thanks for helping me Jace" she said as she stood up walking out of the room.

I followed her.

"Um, do you mind helping me with one more thing?" she asked as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Sure" I replied.

"Can you come with me and show me where the nearest store with curtains is?" she asked as she began slipping on a pair of white converse.

"OH yea, no problem" I said as I walked out of the house. She locked the door and we made our way to the parking lot.

"So how about we take my car" I said as I tilted my head in the direction of my car.

She wrinkled her nose.

"No, it's fine. I'll just take my bike" she replied.

I looked up at the sky. It really looked like there was a chance of rain.

"Nah, come on Clary. It looks like it's gonna rain" I said as I lead her over to my car.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to oppose on your time" she said sincerely. She began to nervously twirl her fingers into her long red curly hair.

"There's no one else id want to oppose my time with" I answered with a smirk. Might have been cheesy but oh well.

She blushed at that comment.

I just smiled and opened the door for her.

"Thanks" she muttered not wanting to meet my gaze.

"No problem" I said as I shut the door and walked over to my side.

Our drive to the department store was driven in silence.

We pulled in and walked inside the store.

CLARY POV:

We walked into Bed, bath and beyond side by side.

This store was huge! I had no idea where to look.

"So? Do you have any idea where the curtain isle is?" I asked Jace as he grabbed a wagon.

"No idea. How about we ask someone?" He suggested as we walked over to the nearest clerk.

"Hi, um we were wondering where your curtain isle was" I spoke to an elderly cashier woman.

"Aisle 5 sweetie. And may I say, you and your boyfriend are so adorable" she sang.

"Uh he's not my boyfri-"

"Thank you! I had the same thought" Jace cut in as he gripped me by my waist pulling me with him to aisle 5.

Once we got there I glared at him.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled as I put my hands on my hips.

"Nothing, I mean you have got to agree. We would be pretty cute together" he smirked.

"Yea, yea. Whatever lover boy" I snorted as I walked over to some white curtains.

"Hmm… Should I get white? Or another neutral color?" I asked turning to Jace.

But he wasn't in the aisle anymore.

"Jace?" I called out as I walked out of the aisle.

I saw him talking it up with none other than Debra. God, why is she always with him.

They looked like they were enjoying whatever they were talking about.

Jace was leaning against a shelf while smirking at Debra who was twirling her short hair in her fingers. She had a dumb grin plastered on her face. I could hear her annoying giggles from here.

I don't know if I'm jealous. I mean I kind of am, because I want him to be here with me. But nope, there he is talking to that chick. God. Jealous or not, time for some payback.

"Babe! There you are" I yelled as I walked over to Jace, swaying my hips side to side in a seductive way.

Jace turned his head towards me, with a questioning look on his face.

I reached him and pulled him in for a light kiss on the cheek. I pulled away as quick as I kissed him. He was absolutely speechless. I just smirked and turned to Debra who was frowning and glaring at me.

"Oh hey! It's you. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Anyway, me and Jace have to go. So it was nice seeing you" I said as I pulled Jace away from her. He willingly followed me without saying a word.

I stopped in aisle 5 and continued to look at the curtains.

"Maybe I should go for a pop of color. What do you think?" I asked Jace, he was still looking at me with confusion.

"Come on Jace. What do you think?" I asked turning back to the curtains.

Maybe not white. Maybe red? Yea, red would be cool. It could match my hair.

"Red maybe?" I asked returning my gaze to him.

He continued to stare at me.

"Jace you are no help. Come on what do you think? Red or White?" I asked folding my arms across my chest with a smirk on my face.

He finally spoke up.

"What was that?" he whispered.

"Red or White? Simple question"

"Not that! What was that back there?"

"What are you talking about?" I replied. I knew exactly what he was speaking about.

"Clary, that kiss. What was that?"

"Oh. It was nothing. Just some payback" I smiled.

"Payback. Wow. That was cold" he said as he walked closer to me.

I stepped back until I couldn't go anymore.

He placed two hands at the side of my head and spoke.

"Red" he whispered as I felt his breath tickle my neck.

I couldn't concentrate. Him being this near drove me insane. He had this effect on me, which made me feel weak. I hated it, but liked it at the same time. I had butterflies every time he was near. God, the things I could do to him.

"Uh what?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"Red. Just like your beautiful hair" he whispered as he tucked a strand behind my ear.

"Uh okay" I whispered as I put my hands on his chest.

"I… I think... we should go now" I said as I pushed him back.

He didn't budge. He just gazed at me with a smile.

"You know. It wasn't fair of you to steal a kiss from me without my consent"

"Okay?"

"And it's only fair if I get to do the same" he said as he leaned in a pressed his lips onto mine.

I tensed at first but quickly responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands dropped to my sides and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling him closer to me. This kiss was escalating quickly. It was getting very dangerous. I knew emotions right now were beginning to develop. But I can't find the strength to pull away. His lips were just so intoxicating. Like a drug that I was addicted to. I began to run my hands through his golden hair. It was so soft, just like his lips.

You have got to snap out of it Clary. Stop it! My brain screamed. But still I couldn't pull away.

Finally Jace pulled away with a smile on his face. I looked at him and I used a hand to touch my lips. They were swollen a little from the little tugs he did to them. I'm sure that I was all flustered at this point.

"Now… We are even" he said as he caressed my cheek.

"What! No that's not fair! I kissed you on the cheek! You one upped me!" I yelled.

"All's fair in love and war" he smiled.

I swatted his hand away and quickly grabbed the red curtains.

I walked over to the register and pulled out my wallet to pay. But I was stopped when a hand covered my own.

"I got it" Jace said as he handed the elderly clerk woman from before his credit card.

I didn't have time to say anything, because the woman already rung it up.

I just sighed. "You didn't have to Jace…"

"I wanted to… Anything for my girl" he said as he threw an arm over my shoulder.

"OH my. How adorable" the old woman said as she handed the bag to Jace.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

As soon as we reached the car he held open the door for me and shut it behind me.

He got in the driver's seat and drove off.

"You are unbelievable" I said as he pulled back into my apartment's parking lot.

I grabbed the bags and got out of the car with Jace close behind. I walked up to my apartment door and unlocked it with my keys.

I turned around before I walked in.

"So... Um thanks... for helping me Jace" I said awkwardly.

"No problem" he smiled stepping closer to me.

Oh nope, I know where this is going. He is not gonna get anything anymore.

"So, I'll see you at school on Monday" I said as I quickly walked into the apartment shutting the door behind me.

"CLARY" Jace yelled from the other side knocking on the door. "Do you wanna build a snow man?" he sang.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Bye JACE" I yelled back. I heard him laugh then walk away.

I walked over to the window and saw him walk to the car. Before he got in he looked to the window and waved. I waved back and watched him get back into the car.

When I couldn't see the car anymore I turned on the radio and quickly jumped into the shower.

When I came out I threw on a pair of shorts and a sweater.

"Gosh... What am I gonna do with him" I whispered as I rested my feet on the coffee table letting my head fall back onto the couch.

I let the music fill my body as I drifted closer and closer to sleep.

The golden boy filled my thoughts as I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it! Let me know if i should slow down on their romantic interactions! Also it would be great if you guys could give me some ideas for the first day for school! Anyways thanks for reading! And please REVIEW!**

***:)**


	5. First Day

CLARY POV:

_*Beep Beep Beep Beep*_

I groaned and slammed my hand on the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table.

Monday morning. How I hated Monday mornings.

I sat up from my bed and ripped off my covers. I swung my legs off and headed straight to the bathroom to take a quick morning shower and brush my teeth.

By the time I got out it was about 6:45am. School starts at 7:20am so I have plenty of time.

I wrapped my towel around my body securely and let my wet hair hang down against my back. I stumbled in the dark towards my closet, turning on the light as I tried to figure out what I wanted to wear today.

Do I wanna dress up? I thought as I glanced at my dresses hanging on the right side of the walk in closet.

Nah, it's too cold for that.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain black tank top.

It was pretty cold outside, or it looked like it so I grabbed an indigo blue long sleeve button up shirt that I left unbuttoned and threw it over my black tank top. Over that I threw on a light brown cardigan and a matching indigo blue scarf. I paired that with some long light brown socks and a pair of dark brown combat boots. I rolled up the sleeves of my light brown cardigan and put on my father's watch. I walked in front of the full length mirror and decided what kind of jewelry I should wear.

I ended up just going with some studs and a simple long chain necklace that had an autumn leaf at the end.

I toweled dried my hair and decided to let my natural curls have their way today.

I walked into the kitchen and gathered the things I needed for school and stuck it into my black north face backpack. I set the backpack on the kitchen table while I popped some bread in the toaster for breakfast.

I went to the fridge and filled up a water bottle with ice water.

I threw my water bottle in my backpack and grabbed my toast and keys and made my way for the door.

Once in the parking lot I quickly shoved the rest of my toast into my mouth and grabbed my helmet off of the motorcycle seat.

The air around me was crisp. A nice autumn day was taking place. The sky was still a little dark, but you could see the orange, pink and yellows of the rising sun.

I put my helmet on and turned on the bike headed for my first day of facing high school all alone.

*_20 minutes later*_

First day of school and I'm already tardy.

I already got my schedule and I was just finishing putting my stuff into my locker.

"Okay… First period…" I whispered as I glanced down at my schedule.

1st – Literature-SE 204

2nd- Pottery-NW 226

3rd –French- SW 115

4th –PE-GYM

5th –Photography- SE 205

6th -Art- NW227

God, I'm so thankful for busting my ass the first 3 years of high school. I literally have all the credits I needed to graduate, so now I get to take easy and fun classes.

I finally found the classroom to my first class. SE 204, literature.

I walked into the class as the teacher was lecturing the class about the importance of literary terms and blah blah blah.

I walked up to the teacher and handed him the note that said I was a new student.

He smiled and spoke.

"Okay class, we have a new student"

"Please welcome…" he said as he looked back at me.

I guess this was my cue to introduce myself.

Something caught my immediately as I scanned the classroom.

Actually more like a someone than a something. Two someone's to be more specific.

Off in the corner of the class I saw none other than Jace and that blond chick Debra. She was sitting on his lap while he was playing with her hair.

He didn't seem to notice me until I spoke.

"Clarissa Fray. But I go by Clary" I smiled as I turned my focus to the teacher.

"Well welcome Miss Fray. Please feel free to sit anywhere you'd like" he smiled.

I glanced back and Jace and saw that he noticed me. I smiled at him as his eyes seemed to be popping out of his head. He quickly pushed Debra off and motioned for me to come and sit by him. I chuckled and ignored his gesture.

I sat next to a sparkly Asian looking guy.

As I sat down the teacher began to continue his boring lecture.

"Well aren't you just a fashionable little red head" the sparkly boy spoke.

"Uh excuse me?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Come on have you noticed what the sluts around us are wearing? I'm pretty sure you're the only one not wearing a short skirt" he spoke.

I glanced around the room. And it was so true, every girl in this entire classroom had on the shortest skirts that you could possibly wear.

"I guess I didn't get the hoe memo" I joked.

"I guess not!" He smiled.

"Bane, Magnus Bane" he said as extended his hand.

"Clary Fray" I smiled shaking his hand.

"So Clary, what's with you and the golden boy?" he asked bluntly.

"Ah what?"

"Come on, when you walked in he totally pushed blondie off of his lap. What was that about?"

"Oh... Well it's a long story..." I mumbled.

"Well we've got all the time in the world since we are gonna be best friends… So you might as well spill!" he smiled.

"Well okay then" I laughed.

* * *

><p>"Whoa… It sounds like Golden Boy is in love with you Clare" Magnus spoke as the bell rang.<p>

"I highly doubt that. He was totally sucking face with that chick Debra" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Eww, let's not you use her name. She's not worth it. Let's call her She Devil. Yea she devil sounds amazing!" Magnus sang.

"By the angel Mags, you are something else" I smiled as we walked into the hallway.

"Hey Clary! Wait up!" a voice behind me called out.

I turned around and saw Jace walking over to me.

He had on a pair of faded grey jeans that hung low on his waist and a blue button up shirt that was covered up by a grey knit sweater. Over that he had on a green military style jacket and a pair of black converse. God, he looked insanely attractive as he walked closer and closer to me.

Within a few seconds he stood in front of me draping his backpack on one of his finely toned probably muscular shoulders.

"Hey" he said with a smile.

"Hey" I returned coldly.

"Uh, Clary dear. I'll catch you later okay?" Magnus said with a smile.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" he whispered in my ear as he turned to leave.

"And what wouldn't you do?" I whispered before he left.

He gave me a wink and headed to pottery.

It turns out that Magnus and I shared almost exactly the same schedule. The only difference was he didn't have PE; he had some sort of fashion design class.

"So…" Jace spoke as I jumped back into reality.

"So?" I said as I shifted my backpack to the other shoulder.

"Why didn't you sit by me?" he asked as we stood in the middle of the hallway. It was filling up with people so I began to walk.

"Why do you think?" I asked as he followed me to my locker.

"Well I have an idea, but I want to know yours" he said as he leaned back against the other lockers.

I shook my head and occupied myself by putting my stuff in my locker.

God, he couldn't be this dumb could he? I mean hello? What was the whole yesterday thing about. What he just playing with me? I swear I just want to punch his perfect face right now.

"You know... You are something else Jace!" I said as I slammed my locker and walked away.

"Wait... What do you mean?" he said he sped up to catch up with me.

"Your such an asshat. You know that? Playing around and stuff. I was right in the beginning. I knew you were the player type. But what happened yesterday I really thought that maybe, just maybe you weren't." I yelled as I stopped in front of my next class.

"But Clearly!" I added as I threw my hands up in the air.

"I was right from the start" I spat out as I spun around heading into the next class.

"Clary wait" Jace said as he shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"What Jace!?" I yelled.

"I can explain" he stammered out.

"Okay then go." I said as I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Well… The thing is she came over to me and sat on my lap. And I told her to get off but she just didn't… And then you walked in..." he stuttered.

"God Jace. You didn't even try" I said as I shook my head.

"You could have easily pushed her off. But you didn't. You probably didn't expect me to walk in huh!?" I yelled.

"Listen Clary… I'm sorry okay?" he said as she stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked at the floor.

"Me too Jace… Me too" I said as I practically ran into the classroom.

I quickly found Magnus and sat next to him. I could feel the heat on my face and the overwhelming feeling of breaking down.

I just took several deep breaths and tried to calm myself.

"What's wrong Clare?" Magnus spoke.

"I just don't know Mags. Why am I so hurt on what he did? It's not like we're together or anything. We only shared one kiss so of course it shouldn't mean that much… But god, I just don't know anymore. I thought he was different Mags, I really did. But clearly he proved me wrong" I huffed out.

"Oh sweetie… He's just a jerk okay? And you deserve way more than him. Even if he is insanely hot and my boyfriend's brother…" Magnus mumbled.

"Wait what? Your boyfriend?"

"Hello! Yes of course! Clary don't you see what I'm wearing! Did you think a straight man would dress like this or complain about the sluts of the school?"

"Well... I thought about it... But I didn't want to be assume…"

"Honey this is the 21st century… Gay people are everywhere!"

"Yea, your right…" I smiled.

"Of course I am! I'm Magnus Bane, I'm always right!" he smiled.

"So who's your boyfriend?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll meet him at lunch" Magnus smiled.

"OH how I can't wait" I smiled.

A thought occurred to me. If Magnus' boyfriend was Jace's brother, than does that mean Jace is gonna sit at the same table? God, he probably was.

Oh well, I'll just try and ignore his handsome muscular self.

"Gods, why me?" I whispered as I folded my hands on my desk and rested my head on my arms.

As soon as I was about to drift off into slumber a finger tapped on my shoulder.

"What!" I yelled as I spun around to see who it was.

My eyes began to glare as soon as I found out who it was.

"She devil… What do you want with Miss Clary?" Magnus spat out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it! Please Review and give me some feedback... I really dont know where im going with this story, so please give me some ideas of what i should include! Thanks a lot!**

***:)**


	6. Realizations

"What!" I yelled as I spun around to see who it was.

My eyes began to glare as soon as I found out who it was.

"She devil… What do you want with Miss Clary?" Magnus spat out.

* * *

><p>CLARY POV:<p>

What the hell now?

"I need to talk to you right now" she hissed out looking at me with a glare.

"About?"

"Come with me and you'll find out" she retorted

"Why should I come with you? You're the one who wants to talk to me" I shot back.

Magnus began to snicker at my comment.

I shot him a quick glance that basically told him to shut up. He looked at me and held his hands up in defeat as he smiled his Cheshire like grin.

Debra glared at me as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Just come with me for a second!" she yelled.

God, this girl was getting on my dam nerves.

"Fine" I hissed following her out into the hallway.

We walked across the hall by one of the huge windows.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently crossing my arms over my chest.

"I want you to stay away from Jace" she spoke coldly.

So that's what this was about. She wanted Jace all to herself. With way he was playing with my emotions she could dam right have him.

I realized that right now, I am totally not living life to the fullest. I don't need anything to hold me down. I shouldn't be putting myself through this. If I'm gonna fulfill my promise I can't be that same emotional wreck I used to be in Seattle. I need to be strong and just do me. Who cares about anyone else, those who I loved are gone, and so I shouldn't deal with other people's shit.

"Fine" I exclaimed.

"Now listen you bi-… Wait did you say fine?" she asked confused.

She probably thought that I would put up a fight.

"Yup" I replied.

"So, you're just gonna give up… Just like that?" she asked raising her eyebrows at me.

"Yea… He's a dick and isn't worth my time." I answered.

"Don't talk about Jace like that!" she snapped.

"Listen. I will talk anyway I want about him. And no one especially you… Is gonna change my mind about this!" I hissed.

"Now why don't you run along and leave me the fuck alone" I glared.

God, I'm so over this high school drama.

First day of school and I'm already stressed. I think I'm good for today.

I walked back into the classroom as the bell rang.

"So what was that about?" Magnus asked as I stuffed everything back into my bag.

"Girlie stuff. I'm so over this" I grumbled.

"Listen, I'm gonna head off." I spoke as we walked out of the classroom.

"You're leaving school?" Magnus asked raising his perfect eyebrows.

"Yea… God I just need a break…" I replied throwing my backpack over my left shoulder.

"But it's the first day! And I wanted you to meet everyone!" he whined.

"I know… It's just… I need to go do something" I replied offering a small smile.

Magnus sighed and nodded.

"Fine! But after school you have to meet me for coffee or something okay?" he asked.

"Okay" I smiled.

Before I left he took out his phone and I put my phone number in it so he could give me all call afterschool.

I waved and headed to my locker to pick up my helmet and the rest of my things.

As I approached there was a note attached to it.

_I'm sorry… Please forgive me – J_

I read it and crumpled it up shoving it into my pocket.

I grabbed my things and headed out the front door.

It was weird, I thought for sure I'd be stopped but none of the teachers even cared that I was leaving.

I hopped onto my bike and drove off.

As I drove I began to reflect on my life.

How crappy it was, and how I needed to remember to keep that promise. That's when I decided.

At a stop light I glanced at my left wrist and looked at the Roman numeral that represented the birthdays of my parents and brother. It reminded me to start living again. To gain back my strength and push on through life for them.

I'm gonna get some more tattoos, I thought as the light changed.

Some people may think I'm crazy, but who cares. I'm gonna take a leap of faith and just go with it.

* * *

><p>CLARY POV:<p>

By the time I walked out of the tattoo shop I had about three new tattoos.

The first one I got a beautiful whimsical phoenix on the back of my lower neck. It reminded me to be courageous. That every time I looked at it I could find new found strength, just as the phoenix does when it rise out of its ashes.

My second one was a beautiful Lotus flower on my right wrist. It represented my rise from hardships and struggle to a new forming beautiful life. Just as the lotus rises from the murky muddy water it begins to grow into a beautiful and delicate flower. It reminds me of a better brighter and beautiful future ahead of me.

My last tattoo was a quote that said, "I'm gonna make the rest of my life, the best of my life". I got this tattooed on left side of my rib cage. It was a beautiful cursive font.

All together I had 5 tattoos on my body.

The roman numerals on my left wrist, the phoenix on the back of my lower neck, the lotus on my right wrist, the "I'm gonna make the rest of my life the best of my life" quote on my left rib cage and last the other quote that said, "Live life to the fullest" above my heart. These words of the quote were a reflection. The only way to see what it read was to look at in from a mirror. It reminded me every day as I got ready the promise I needed to keep.

I couldn't believe that I almost let a boy I just met blur my vision of living my life. I shouldn't care about someone like him. I mean I do like him, but it's just a school girl crush. I barely even knew him.

I barely even knew anyone.

"By the angel… I'm losing my touch..." I whispered as I walked back to my bike.

I received a message from Magnus about 5 minutes again that said to meet him at Takis. I replied and told him that I'd be there.

Before I hopped on my bike I firmly pressed down all of the bandages on my new tattoos to make sure they wouldn't fly off as I drove.

After I decided it was secure enough I jumped onto my bike and rode off to Takis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey i hope you guys liked it! Im sorry if Clary seems a little bipolar about her feelings for Jace, but really she just forgot to live her life to the fullest for the first few chapters. But now she has remembered and found new found strength from her new tattoos. I hope you guys liked the tattoo meanings. Please let me know how you like the story! And i want to thank those who have already reviewed them all and took all into consideration! Anyway thanks and please Review!**

***:)**


	7. The Promise

Magnus POV:

"Jace, seriously this is your last chance. What you did to her really hurt her today." I said as I finished the rant I had given to Jace about him being a dick to poor Miss Clary.

"I know man… I was stupid… It's gonna take some time to actually stop being the dick that I am" he whispered hanging his head down.

"Dang Jace. It seems like you're whipped already!" Izzy smiled.

"Shut up!" Jace said as he pushed her playfully.

"Whatever man, you know its true!" she challenged.

"So what about your guys bet?" Alec my lover asked next to me.

"What do you mean? It's still on of course" Jace replied.

"I mean, I am still planning on getting with her… But it's just a bonus when I get the money and prove Izzy wrong" he smirked.

"That's totally fucked up Jace. Imagine when she finds out about it? Then what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for starters she doesn't have to know" he smiled taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's just still messed up" I whispered shaking my head.

"Well sorry Magnus. Some relationship can't be as wonderful as yours and Alecs" Jace spoke sarcastically.

"Hey hey. Don't bring up my wonderful relationship" I shot back.

Alec reached under the table and gripped my hand giving it a squeeze.

I smiled as I looked into his icy blue eyes.

He gave me a wink as he gestured for me to look at the door of the café.

I looked in time to see my favorite red head walk in.

"Jace. Be on your best behavior okay?!" I whispered as I waved for Clary to come over.

Clary POV:

As soon as I walked in I saw Magnus's sparkly self.

He was with that same girl from yesterday, another boy who I assume is his boyfriend and Jace.

I can do this. I can do this.

I smiled and walked over to the table.

"Uh hi Magnus" I spoke.

"Hey Clare" he smiled back.

"This is my boyfriend Alec" he smiled signaling to the boy next to him.

He had black hair and icy blue eyes, he looked identical to the girl I saw yesterday.

"That's Isabelle, his sister" he pointed to the girl from yesterday.

I was right.

"And… You've already had an acquaintanceship with Jace" he spoke.

"Sadly" I replied.

I earned a laugh from everyone except Jace.

But I didn't care. He didn't mean anything. I felt like I was trying to convince myself of that as I stared into his golden eyes of sunshine.

I quickly shook my head and returned my gaze back to Magnus.

"Take a seat" Magnus smiled gesturing to the open chair that was next to Jace.

"Okay" I smiled sitting down.

"I ordered you a 5 pump white chocolate mocha" Magnus said as he passed me a mug of coffee.

"Thanks. God you're a life saver!" I smiled as I reached for the cup.

As I reached for the cup Jace noticed my bandage.

"What's that?" he asked grabbing my wrist.

I quickly pulled my wrist back.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I muttered as I took a sip of the coffee.

Easy Clary, he's just asking you a question. Remember, live life, make your own life the best, rebirth, strength I reminded myself in my head.

"Uh, it's one of my newest tattoos" I quickly replied hoping no one heard my comment from earlier.

"Wait!" Magnus yelled setting his coffee down.

"You skipped school to get tattoos!?" Magnus questioned.

"Uh, would it be bad if I said yes?" I asked sheepishly.

I guess, it looks really bad.

"Wow. That's really cool Clary" Isabelle said.

"I've always wanted a tattoo but I'm to chicken to actually get one" she admitted.

"I used to be too. But this is my 5th tattoo so I guess I'm just used to it now" I replied.

"You have 5 tattoos?" Jace asked leaning one arm on the table to maneuver his body towards me.

"Yea" I replied.

"Can we see them?" Isabelle asked.

"Uh sure.." I replied taking off the bandage on my wrist.

"First I have the Lotus flower" I spoke as I showed them my right wrist.

They were all stuck in awe.

I put back on my bandage and showed them my left wrist.

"Then there are these" I continued as I showed them the Roman numerals.

"Next is this quote" I said as I pulled my shirt down to show them the quote above my heart.

"Then this quote" I said as I lifted up my shirt, carefully taking off my bandage.

After I thought they were finished I put the bandage back on and pulled my shirt back down.

"And finally this Phoenix" I said as I turned around to lift my hair.

"Could you give me a hand Jace?" I asked as I signaled him to remove the bandage.

He did so and I heard everyone take in a breath.

I kept my body faced at the door as I waited for Jace to put the bandage back on.

A few seconds later I felt his hand on my neck carefully putting the bandage.

His hand was surprisingly cold so naturally I jumped forward a little.

"Sorry" he whispered as I turned around letting my hair fall back down.

"It's fine" I whispered turning my attention back to Magnus, Alec and Isabelle.

They all looked speechless.

I was confused, did they like them? Or did they not?

"So… What'd you guys think?" I asked looking from Magnus to Alec to Isabelle and finally Jace.

"It's beautiful" Magnus said grabbing both of my hands into his.

He turned over my right wrist and spoke.

"I like the Lotus the best" he spoke.

"I think I like the phoenix one" Alec said.

"My favorite was that quote on your rib cage" Isabelle smiled.

I turned to Jace.

"What about you?" I asked curiously.

"I like the quote of near your heart. The one about Living life to the fullest" he whispered staring into my green eyes.

"Yea, actually I think that's my favorite too" I admitted.

"You're so cool Clare" Magnus smiled.

"Nah.." I replied shaking my head.

"No seriously it's pretty awesome" Isabelle spoke.

"Thanks Isabelle." I smiled

"Call me Izzy" she said returning the smile.

"Okay" I smiled.

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

We've been chatting at the café for hours now. I never realized how nice it was to have people to hang out with. Everyone is really beginning to grow on me.

"Clary, this has been loads of fun but sadly Alec, Izzy and I have to get going" Magnus said glancing at his phone.

"Uh, okay" I smiled.

"So, we will see you later at school okay? Well if you actually come little miss rebel" Izzy joked.

"Yea, yea Izzy. I'll come! I promise" I laughed.

"Until tomorrow Clare" Alec smiled as they all walked out of the restaurant leaving Jace and I alone.

Since the table was empty I stood up and sat in front of Jace.

"So…" I began to say when my phone rang.

I quickly retrieved it from my pocket to see that I received a text message from Magnus.

I hadn't noticed the slip of crumpled paper that had fallen out, but Jace did.

"Hey Clare, you dropped this" he said as he went to pick it up off of the floor.

As he grabbed it he began to straighten it out, before long he knew what it was.

"Uh, thanks" I whispered as I grabbed the paper out of his hand shoving it back into my pocket.

"Listen Clary… I …. I really wanted to apologize" he stuttered.

I was nearly in shock. Could I guy like him really be stuttering?

He began to run his hand into his golden man as he waited for me to respond.

"You don't have to. I mean it's not like we're together right?" I smiled weakly.

It was time to let go, to drop him and start my life over again. Taking the leap of faith with nothing to hold me down.

"Uh… Yea…" he whispered not meeting my eyes.

"So we're cool?" I asked reaching for his hand.

He looked up at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Yea" he smiled. But I could tell it was more a forced smile.

"Listen Jace, we got off on the wrong foot. Maybe we should just forget what happened and start over again?" I asked looking into his golden eyes.

"But what if I don't want to forget Clary?" he replied.

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"I know that I messed up too many times, but honestly for me that kiss was amazing. It was different from any kiss that I experienced. You can't tell me you didn't feel the same way" he said squeezing my hand.

"I…I" I stuttered.

Get a grip of yourself Clary! You can't do this! You need to let him go or else you can't live your life. But then again, maybe I could. Wait.. NO! You already gave him a second chance and look where that got you. You must remember the whole reason for today. Remember, live life, make your own life the best, rebirth, and strength. Okay, just take deep breaths.

"Okay.. You're right. I may have felt something. But I already gave you a second chance, and right now I'm willing you to give you a third, as just friends. I can't put myself through this again. I need to start focusing on my life, and how I can make it better. You're a sweet guy Jace. But I'm just not looking for a relationship right now" I admitted.

I stood up and began to walk out of the restaurant.

I'm doing the right thing. I am. I thought as I walked over to my motorcycle.

Moments later I heard the ringing of the door and footsteps behind me.

A hand was placed on my shoulder so I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait" he whispered.

I turned around fully as I looked up to him.

"I'll take it. I'll take my third chance to be closer to you. I know I messed up too many times but I promise that I won't anymore. If you wanna take things on a friend level then that's exactly what we'll do. Can you just make me one promise?" he asked stepping closer to me so our bodies were inches apart.

"What?" I asked gently.

"Promise that you'll include me in anything that happens to you. Let me into your life Clary. Let me be the one that you call when you need something, let me be the one to hear when you got an A on an assignment. Let me be the one that you call when you're sick in bed. Just let me accompany you on your journey of living life to the fullest…" he spoke.

I thought about it for a few moments. All he wants to do is be involved in my life. I guess I could do that. He could be something of a best friend. He could be another Simon.

"Okay.." I smiled.

"I promise" I whispered as I held out my pinky finger.

He smiled wrapped his pinky finger around my own.

The promise was now sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think in Reviews! Thanks!**

***:)**


	8. Storms

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

"Clary Go!" my mom yelled as soon as she say me pull into the drive way.

"Mom!" I yelled from the car.

_Boom_

"Mom!" I screamed jumping up from my bed.

"Mom…" I yelled looking around my surroundings frantically.

I was still in my room.

I felt warm tears cascade down my cheeks.

"It was just a dream… just a dream" I said as I got up wiping my face.

I walked over to my floor to ceiling window to open the curtains.

As I opened it, it was storming outside.

It was Friday and I had got home a few hours ago from school and decided to take a little power nap. The rain was violently beating against the window and I heard the rolling of thunder. The trees outside were whipping around frantically from the strong gusts of wind.

"Just like when they died" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around my torso trying to get a grip of myself.

I closed my eyes and played the scene back. The day they died.

If only I didn't go to that party. If only I stayed home.

Maybe they would still be alive. Maybe I could have saved them.

I shook my head.

There was nothing I could have done back then. Nothing.

I silently whimpered as I gazed back outside.

I slowly slid my hand across the window staring at my reflection.

I still looked like that scared little girl. Same puffy eyes, same flushed cheeks. Same same same.

If only I had the skills that I have now back then. Maybe I could have saved them. Maybe my mom and dad and brother could be here with me. We would be happy. I would still buy flowers for them every Sunday.

"I wish you guys were here" I whispered as I turned around and leaned up against the window staring at the family portrait I had painted.

"If only" I sobbed.

I opened my eyes I heard my phone ring.

I walked over to check who it was.

_Jace the handsome _appeared on my phone.

I shook my head and smiled a little.

This past week has been pretty great. Jace and I have been developing into the best of friends. He isn't constantly hitting on me anymore so that's great. But that chick Debra seems super pissed at me. But I don't care. Me and Jace are just friends.

School has been great too. My first week was bearable. I made friends which included Izzy, Magnus, Alec, Jordan, Maia and of course Jace. It was nice being social, having people to talk to about anything. But I feel like I can only talk to Jace about certain things, since I nearly broke down in front of him the first time I had met him. He was just something else that guy. The promise we made had brought us closer to each other. Jace now had a thing about calling me every day after school to ask how my day was because he had football practice so I never got to see him after school. And really I didn't mind, but today was different. I knew he would be concerned if I didn't answer.

So, I tried to calm my breaths and stop the shakiness in my voice as I went to answer the phone.

But I failed miserable as I answered.

"Hello?" my voice croaked.

"Clary? What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Uh... Nothing I'm fine" I lied.

"No you're not. It sounds like you've been crying? Come on Clary tell me…" he spoke.

"Jace…Honestly it's fine" I whispered wiping my tears with the sleeves of my shirt.

"Don't lie to me Clary. Remember the promise? You can tell me anything. Just let me in…" he said on the other line.

I let out a deep breath.

"It's just the storm… It reminded me of my….my…" I whispered not being able to finish the sentence.

"Your family?" he asked.

"Yea…" I whispered hanging my head down.

"Listen, I'm coming over"

"No. You don't have to! I'm fine"

"Clary, I've known you for a week now. I know you're not fine" he spoke

God, he was so stubborn sometimes. I knew there was nothing I could say to stop him.

"Fine…" I whispered into the phone.

"But bring me some Oreo cookie ice cream… I ran out" I added.

He chuckled.

"Okay, see you in a few"

"Okay" I said as I hung up the phone.

I walked over to the bathroom to examine the damage of my nightmare.

As I gazed into the mirror I shook my head.

My hair was super tangled, my mascara from earlier today made me look like a raccoon and I looked super flushed.

I groaned as I went to scrub the makeup off of my face.

As soon as I patted my face dry I ran a comb throw my crow's nest of hair as I heard the bell ring.

I quickly finished brushing my hair and let it cascade down my back as I looked into my full length mirror.

Today I had worn a black skirt that stopped around my mid-thigh with black stockings underneath so I don't look like a skank. And I paired that with a white jumper that stopped at my waist.

I quickly fixed my skirt and jumper then went into the kitchen and up to the door.

I peered through the peep hole just in case.

It was Jace.

I unlocked the door and opened up.

"Hey" Jace said as he looked at me, searching for tears I assumed.

"Hi" I spoke offering a small smile.

"Come in" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

He closed the door and set his keys into the bowl next to the door.

I sat on the dining room table as Jace went into one of the drawers and brought out a spoon. It was kinda weird how he almost knew my apartment as good as me. But I guess he spent so much time here that he just knew.

He offered me the spoon and opened up the ice cream.

"Thanks" I whispered sticking my spoon in the ice cream.

I scooped out a big chunk and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Mhhhhmm… This is exactly what I needed" I mumbled as I went and scooped more ice cream.

Jace just smiled and watched me.

After about 8 scoops I finally spoke.

"Did you want some?" I asked pushing the ice cream towards him.

"I'm good" he smiled pushing it back to me.

"Suit yourself" I whispered as I demolished half of the container of ice cream.

Two brain freezes later I was filled to the brim with ice cream.

I closed the lid and walked over to the freezer and put the ice cream inside. I quickly washed the spoon and sat back down taking the seat right next to Jace.

I extended one arm along the top of the dining room table and laid my head tilting it up to look at Jace.

He just stared at me with a blank expression.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Whatcha thinking about Jace?"

He leaned his elbow against the table top and cupped his chin before he spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked

I sighed as I propped my head up mimicking his position slightly.

"I am now"

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Uh... no... Not right now" I answered. I didn't really want to bring it up again.

"Oh... okay" he answered.

"But maybe later?"

"Yea later" he smiled.

"Let's go do something Clary" he said as he shot out of his chair.

"Like what?" I asked not moving from my spot.

"I don't know. Anything. It's Friday night man. Let's go somewhere." he spoke as he walked over to the large window.

"But it's raining" I replied as I watched him lean against the window with one arm raised above his head.

"Let's go to the park" he said as he turned around to meet my gaze.

"But it's raining" I repeated.

"Exactly. It's perfect no one would be out there. We could have the park to ourselves!" he smiled.

I shook my head.

"There's a reason why no one's there. It's storming like a mother out there" I said.

"Come on Clary. You have a raincoat and rain boots don't you?" he asked.

"Yea, so?"

"So let's go! Come on! Let's go have an adventure in the storm! Let's live life to the fullest!" he smiled knowing that I couldn't resist that last statement.

I sighed once again.

"Fine!" I said as I walked over to my bedroom door.

"I'll go change" I said as I shut my door.

"Okay. I have to get something from my car so I'll be right back" he shouted from the other side of the door.

"Okay!" I shouted back.

I changed out of my skirt and into a pair of blue jeans. I pulled my raindrop printed rain boots and grabbed my black raincoat zipping it up to my neck. I went over to my closet and grabbed a black beanie from the top shelf. I pulled that on my head and walked out of my room.

At the door Jace stood with a pair of black rain boots and a rain coat similar to my own. He had a clear closed umbrella in his left hand.

"You planned this didn't you" I said as shuffled my way towards the door.

"Maybe?" he smiled as he opened the door.

I shook my head and locked my apartment up stuffing the keys into my jacket pocket.

We walked down the stairs and out to the street.

He opened up the umbrella and we both stood underneath it as we walked to the park near my house.

I've always wanted a clear umbrella. I thought it was amazing how you could watch the raindrops slide down the outside of the umbrella. It was amazing.

I was glad that the wind had died down now so we didn't have to deal with the umbrella flipping inside out.

We reached the park within minutes because I lived so close.

We walked along the path and we stepped in every single puddle that we passed. We had rain boots on so we could.

I couldn't help but let out laugh every time we jumped into the puddle. I was so amused with Jace as his face lit up when he spotted a puddle. He looked like a kid in a candy store. I loved how childish he was sometimes.

We continued to stroll leisurely as we approached the huge pond in the middle of the park.

I was so amazed at the beauty of the pond that I hadn't noticed that Jace had stopped.

I ended up ramming into him.

"What the heck?" I asked regained my balance.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

I was quickly hushed by Jace.

He stepped in front of me as to protect me from something.

"Don't make any sudden movements" he whispered as he started to take slow steps backwards.

"They can smell fear" he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I tried to peer over his shoulder.

"Stop moving! They know we're here" he whispered.

I finally peered over his shoulder seeing the culprit for Jace's anxiety.

A mother and her four ducklings stood in front of the path staring at us.

I began to laugh hysterically.

My laughs scared them off and they ended up jumping into the pond.

"You've got to be kidding me Jace!" I laughed.

"They are evil creatures!" he yelled defensively.

"Jace! Those are fluffy yellow ducks!" I giggled.

"They are the farthest things from evil!" I laughed.

"Whatever! That's a part of their whole scheme. You think they're cute and all but bam! Once you pick them up they start pecking at your eyeballs!" he yelled.

"You're crazy!" I laughed.

"You think that now! But don't come crying to me when the evil creatures take you!" he yelled.

"I can promise you I won't!" I laughed.

After a few minutes my laughter had finally seized.

I glanced at Jace and he was just glaring at me holding the umbrella up.

I smiled as I looked up into the sky. The rain had stopped and it looked like the sun was trying to come back out.

I quickly turned to the darkest part of the sky looking for something in particular.

"What are you looking for?" I heard Jace ask as I stepped out of the umbrella.

"That" I said as I pointed to darkest part of the sky.

"Wow" I heard him say as he closed the umbrella and stood next to me.

"Yea" I whispered as I looked up into the sky.

There was a beautiful double rainbow in the sky. It started off with an indigo color followed by a darkish blue then a light blue. After that there was a light green followed by a bright yellow. Over that was a nice sunset orange color and finally a fierce red color. Almost similar to the color of my hair. But I got to admit the rainbows red was much more prominent than my own.

The rainbow was so beautiful.

I was so caught up in the beauty I hadn't notice Jace holding my hand. I only noticed when I felt him squeeze my hand.

"Thanks" he said as he gazed down at me.

"For what?" I asked looking up to him.

"For coming with me" he smiled

"No problem" I replied.

"Thanks for coming over and buying me ice cream" I spoke.

"No problem Clary" he said as he returned his gaze back to the sky.

I returned my gaze to nature's beauty and gripped Jace's hand tighter intertwining my fingers with his own.

Maybe this is what life was about. Spending it with people who care about you. Maybe that's what my family wanted me to do.

I smiled into the sky as I watched the rainbow slowly disappeared.

"I love you guys" I whispered as the rainbow disappeared being replaced by the rays of sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it! Also i was wondering if you wanted me to go into detail about Clary's classes? Please Review and let me know! Thanks!**

***:)**


	9. Jersey

Clary POV:

Another Monday morning. Oh how I hate Monday mornings.

I rolled over and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock.

I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Time for school" I muttered as I tossed my blankets aside and went into the bathroom for my morning shower.

Afterwards I brushed my teeth and walked over to my closet.

The weather report said that today was supposed to be around the 70s, so it'll be pretty warm outside.

I settled on a pair of boyfriend jeans that I rolled up a little. I paired that with a pair of brown gladiator sandals and a matching brown belt. I added a simple black tank top that showed a sliver of my porcelain skin when I walked. Next I added a long gold necklace and a matching gold bracelet. To finish it off I braided my hair into a French fishtail.

I grabbed my backpack off of the nightstand and made my way into the kitchen.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and an apple from the kitchen island.

Before I left I glanced at the new set of flowers from yesterday. Yellow roses.

Jace had come over yesterday and asked me about the flowers, so I told him. One thing led to another and now he insists on buying me flowers every Sunday to "make me happy". I've to admit he really is a sweet friend.

(Time Jump)[**A/N: do you guys want me to talk about her school days? Or can I just skip to afterschool?]**

*Ring*

"Man!" I muttered as I hurried to finish the last section of my phoenix.

"One more stroke" I whispered as I finished the last section of feathers.

"And done!" I smiled as I stood back to examine my work.

I've got to say, I was pretty proud of it, it looked almost identical to my phoenix tattoo.

"Looks great Clare" Magnus said as he stood next to me.

"Thanks Mags" I smiled as I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I quickly picked up my painting and hung it on the wall to dry.

"Thanks Mrs. Rey! See you tomorrow!" I shouted as I walked out into the busy hallway with Magnus.

"So Mags? What's up?" I asked as we walked towards our lockers.

"Oh nothing much… How was your weekend?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It was good… How was yours?" I asked as I stood in front of my locker.

"12….32….34…" I whispered as I twisted the lock opening my locker.

"Just good huh? A little birdy told me a golden headed boy spent a lot of time with you" he winked.

"Yea? It was just me and Jace" I replied as I reached for my black backpack.

I stuffed my art supplies in the bag and zipped it up throwing my backpack over my shoulder. Before I closed the locker fully I pulled out my new Polaroid camera.

"Ooh!" he grinned.

"Anything fun happen?"

"Uh, not really… We just hung out…"

"Interesting…. Interesting…"

"What are you getting at Magnus?" I asked slightly annoyed. I hated it when he "beat around the bush".

"Oh nothing nothing…" he said holding up his two perfectly manicured hands.

"By the way, nice camera. It looks so… vintage" he smiled.

"Thanks! Actually Jace bought it for me" I said excitedly

"Hmmm… Interesting…" he smiled.

"Whatever" I said shaking my head and closing my locker.

As I closed it I was met with a pair of golden eyes waiting behind.

"Hey" Jace smiled as he leaned up against the lockers.

"Hi Jace" I smiled snapping a photo of his face. The lighting was so perfect, that I had to take a picture to paint later.

Jace chuckled and began to rub his eyes.

"Ooops forgot about the flash" I laughed as I waited for the photo to spit out of the bottom.

"I thought when I bought this for you, you'd put it to good use" he smiled as he gestured for me to give him my backpack.

"I am!" I smiled as I shoving the Polaroid camera into my bag before I handed it to him. I put the picture from the camera into my pocket.

"I swear you've only taken my pictures" he smiled.

"Guilty…" I smiled as I felt a blush coming on.

"Oh hey Jace!" Magnus said

"Oh hey Mags!" he spoke quickly.

"Well… since I'm practically invisible right now… I'm gonna go find my cuddle bunny" he smiled.

I couldn't help but giggle. Poor Alec, he hated that nickname.

"No you don't have to!" I said as I reached for his arm.

He quickly took my hand and kissed it.

"Please honey, I know when I'm not wanted" he winked.

"What? You are wanted! Right Jace?" I asked turning to Jace.

"Uhhhh…" he mumbled.

"It's okay Clary, I'll catch you later!" Magnus smiled.

"Aww... Okay Mags! Catch you later" I smiled waving to him.

As soon as Magnus was out of range I turned to Jace and pushed him slightly.

"What was that? You totally forgot about him!" I yelled.

"Well… Sorry… I was a little distracted by something" he smiled twirling pieces of my hair that had fallen out of it's braid.

"You always are" I smiled as I walked towards the football field.

"And it's all your fault" Jace said as he matched my pace.

"Yea yea…" I laughed.

We walked in comfortable silence as we approached the football field. It was then that I realized that Jace probably had to go to practice or something. I turned back to him and looked him up and down. He had on his football pants and cut off t-shirt that showed the sides of his abs and muscular arms. God, every time I looked at him I just wanted to feel him up and down. God dang it Clary! Get a grip! My brain yelled at me.

"You have practice right?" I asked to distract myself from his bangin' body as I took a seat on one of the bleacher seats adjacent to the football field. The rest of the football team were doing drills and warm ups while Jace just sat next to me.

"Yea" he said nonchalantly.

"Well, shouldn't you go?" I asked as I pointed out to the field.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Clary?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes actually" I joked.

"Man, that hurts Red. It really does" he smiled leaning back so he took up two rows of bleachers.

As I laughed at his dramatic acting I couldn't help but notice Debra on the other side of the football field with the other cheerleaders. She was totally shooting daggers at me. She was probably pissed that Jace was here with me and not trying look up her skirt.

I giggled and ended up waving to her.

She gasped and turned around quickly. She probably thought I didn't notice.

"Muahahhah"I laughed manically.

"What was that?" Jace asked with an amused grin.

"Your girlfriend is pissed at me" I said pointing over to Debra who was trying her hardest to stick her chest out as the football boys ran past her.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jace whined.

"Yea, yea. Whatever lover boy" I smiled.

He chuckled and sat up moving closer to me.

"Jace! Come on!" one of the football players yelled.

"Yea yea! I'm coming!" Jace yelled back.

I let out a breath.

"Duty calls" I smiled as I reached for my backpack.

Before I could reach it however Jace pulled me into a tight embrace.

I could feel his strong protective arms around my body. Giving me warmth and… love?

No, not love. Maybe like.

I pushed at his chest lightly.

Before I could fully move away he gripped my hands.

"Clary?" he asked.

"Yea?" I asked looking into his golden eyes of pure sunshine.

"I've been meaning to ask you something…" he whispered as he began to rub the back of his neck with his left hand.

I had noticed that whenever he was nervous or unsure of something he tended to do this.

"Okay? Ask away…" I replied tilting my head up towards him.

"So… The boys have a thing about our first game… And… Well…." He stuttered.

"Come on Jace. You can do this" I smiled squeezing his knee.

He chuckled.

"Okay. Well the thing is there's this tradition for the football team for every first game of the year."

"Okay? And what does this have to do with asking me something?"

"Okay, so what we do is we ask someone, usually a girl to wear our jersey… I guess it's sort of a good luck thing… So yea… "

"So what are you getting at?" I giggled. I knew exactly what he was trying to say, but I wanted to see if he had the guts to ask me.

"Come on Clary, it's already hard enough" he muttered.

"Come on Jacey Wacey, you can do it!" I smiled as I began to rustle his golden hair.

"Oh stop Clare Bear!" he smirked.

"Anyway! I wanted to ask ifyouwouldwearmyjerseyforthegame!?" he spoke quickly.

"What?" I asked with a stupid grin on my face.

"Come on, you heard me!" he pouted throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"I did not actually, can you please repeat it?" I smiled leaning into his chest.

"God, you are so lucky I like you" he whispered.

I could feel a slight blush coming on.

"Fine… Clarissa Fray, would you do me the honor of wearing my jersey to Friday's game?" he asked while twirling some of my red locks between his fingers.

"Nope" I smiled as I got up from the bleachers.

"Wait! What?" he asked grabbing my hand pulling me onto his lap. He began a brutal attack on my sides with his fingers.

"Stop!" I laughed as I fought for control. But it was to no use. I was being tickled to death.

"Fine fine!" I yelled.

"Fine what?" he smirked as he worked double time.

"Oh god! Fine! I'll wear it!" I screamed.

"I'll wear it Jace!"

"Just stop!" I laughed.

"That's all I wanted" Jace smiled as he stopped.

I quickly began to suck in deep breaths of air.

When I finally had a consistent breath I smacked his shoulder getting off of his lap.

"You suck!"

"Actually no I don't" he winked.

"Eww Nasty!" I giggled.

"Oh my Clarissa, what a dirty mind you have" he smirked.

"Oh whatever Jace!" I laughed.

"Anyways….I'll catch yah later" I winked as I kissed him softly on the cheek leaving him standing there with a hand on the spot I had kissed.

Half way to the parking lot I heard him yell.

"Dam Clary! Why you gotta be so rude!"

I just laughed and shook my head as I continued the walk to my motorcycle.

Before I put my helmet over my head I returned by gaze back to the football field.

Jace stood there, helmet in hand waving at me with a grin on his face.

I smiled and waved back.

I quickly put on my helmet and drove off.

There was really only one thought running through my head…

What are we getting ourselves into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How cute! Clary is gonna wear Jace's jersey! Oh high school how cliche you are. Anyways i hope you guys liked it! Please Review and let me know what ya like and don't like! Thanks!**

***:)**


	10. Kisses

**A/N: Finally an update! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>*Friday night*<em>

"Come on Clare, there's some seats in the front!" Izzy yelled as she dragged us to the bleachers. There was a certain area reserved for only seniors, so it was nice being able to always having a seat.

I sat down in the middle while Izzy sat to the right of me and Magnus and Alec to the left.

I wore on a pair of leggings with Jace's jersey, it was huge on me. So I put on a sweater underneath and his Jersey on top.

I gazed out onto the field scooping for number 13. The other team was already on the other side waiting for the game to begin. I searched the field but couldn't find him.

I turned to Izzy with confusions; she smiled and pointed to the locker room entrance.

"He should be coming out of there soon" she smiled.

"He'll probably come out before the game for a k…" She started.

"For what?" I asked.

"You'll see" she said with a wink.

"Uh okay" I whispered as I put upon the railing in front of me.

"Ladies and Gents!" a booming voice called out.

"Welcome to the first football game of the season!" the voice spoke.

Everyone around me began to chant and cheer and stood up.

Guess I have to stand up.

We stood up as the boys came pouring out of the locker room.

I felt a sort of rush of adrenaline and excitement fill me when I saw Jace run out.

"WHOA! FOOTBALL!" I screamed.

Izzy glanced at me and smiled.

"What?" I said shyly.

"You're adorable Clary" she giggled.

"Oh stuff it!" I laughed pushing her slightly.

"Let's give it up for the DEMONS" the announcer spoke.

The other side of the field began to cheer.

"BOO!" I yelled along with the other students.

It may be poor sports to do this but apparently they were our rivals, so it only makes sense.

Man, I don't know what it is about football games but I felt so alive! I have a feeling that I'm gonna lose my voice tonight.

"And now let's give it up for the SHADOWHUNTERS!" the announcer yelled.

There was a roar of cheering that came from our section.

"Let's GO boys!" Magnus yelled.

"BRING IT HOME!" Izzy cheered.

"LET'S go JACE" I yelled.

Alec looked at me with a smug grin.

I rolled my eyes and resumed clapping at yelling my head off.

"And now, will those of you fans who have jerseys please walk down to the field to meet the players" the announcer said.

"What?" I asked looking at Izzy for answers.

"It's a tradition Clary, just go with it" she smiled.

"Uh okay" I said as I walked down the stairs onto the field. I followed the other girls who wore the jerseys.

I swear I was the shortest one here I thought as I stood in a line next to the girls.

The football players came from the field and stood before the audience standing next to us.

I felt Jace's presence before I saw him.

He took off his helmet and held it with his left hand as he threw an arm my shoulders.

"Hey" he smiled looking down at me.

"Hi" I smiled looking up to him.

I turned back to the audience and saw a whole lot of people staring at us.

"You didn't tell me that I would have to stand in front of like a million people" I whispered as wrapped my arm lazily around his torso.

"I didn't?" he smiled.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe…" he winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jace Lightwood, how deceiving you are" I spoke.

"What can I say? I wanted you to come" he laughed.

I shook my head.

"And now for the traditions!" the announcer spoke.

"If you would ladies" he continued.

I looked around me to see what the "ladies" where supposed to do.

The girls stood in front of the football boys and wrapped their arms around the boy's necks.

Okay, I can do that.

I wrapped my arms around Jace's neck.

I had to literally stand on my tippy toes to reach his neck.

"Why are you so dam tall" I muttered as he took a step closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Hmmm, what and interesting tradition.

I looked to the left of me and saw a blond girl make out with a football player.

I looked to my right and saw a brunette chewing off another boys face.

Oh god.

I turned back to Jace with alarmed eyes.

He smiled at me and shrugged.

"Wait…. I have to kiss you don't I?" I asked as I squeezed his shoulders.

He nodded with a smirk.

"You set me up Lightwood" I smiled.

Tricky tricky.

"Maybe, maybe not?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Jersey number 13? Please proceed in the tradition" the announcer.

"COME ON CLARY YOU CAN GO IT!" I heard Izzy yell.

I looked over my shoulder and gave her a glare.

"COME ON GIVE HIM THE SMOOCH!" Magnus screamed.

I shook my head and laughed a little.

"Clace! Clace! Clace!" Izzy and Magnus began to chant.

Before I knew it, the whole stadium began to chant. Even the announcer.

I turned my attention back to Jace, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Come on Clare, just one?" He asked

I rolled my eyes.

"Not this time" I smiled as I pecked him on the cheek.

I pulled back and heard the audience boo.

I laughed.

Magnus and Izzy were by far the loudest booers in the crowd.

Jace smiled.

"Are you saying there will be a next time?" Jace asked as he gripped my waist tighter pulling me to his chest.

"I don't know." I teased.

"Maybe?" I laughed as I pushed him away.

"Now, go win" I said.

"If I win do I get a kiss?" he asked as he put on his helmet.

I shrugged and winked at him.

He clutched his heart as he backed away.

I shook my head and made my way back to the stands.

"Man! What was that?" Izzy asked as I finally returned to my seat.

"It was a kiss" I replied.

"A kiss!? That was like a mother putting her son to sleep!" Magnus yelled.

I giggled.

"You guys are something else"

"Man poor Jace." Izzy whispered.

"All he wants is a little kiss" Alec teased.

I rolled my eyes as the game started.

*_A few hours later*_

Clary POV:

Oh god this game was killing me. I was gripping the railing hard as I waited for the last thirty seconds of the game.

The other team was up by one but we had the ball. So we still had a chance.

"COME ON BOYS!" I yelled as I climbed onto the railing.

Izzy and Magnus began to shout along with me encouraging the boys on the field.

"Come on come on come on" I whispered as the play was enacted.

They were about 20 yards away from the end zone. All they had to do was make one good pass then we would win.

Come on!

"By the angel" I whispered as I watched Jace get handed the ball.

He cocked his arm back looking for an opening. But there wasn't anyone open. One of the other players came and tried to tackle Jace but he quickly dodged him.

"RUN JACE!" I yelled hoping that he could hear me.

I guess he did because he began to run down the field.

He jumped and dodged over many of the other players. Just as he was about to reach the end zone, a player on the other team came running towards the side of him.

Jace noticed and stuck out his free arm stiff arming him. The boy fell and Jace bolted for the end zone.

5 seconds left and Jace had 2 more yards to go.

Come on!

5….

You can do it!

4….

Almost there!

3….

Holy mother! RUN!

2….

A little more!

1…

"TOUCHDOWN!" the announcer yelled.

"OH my GOD!" I yelled as I jumped up and down hugging Izzy tightly.

"THEY DID IT!" she cheered.

"Holy mother! They did it!" I smiled from ear to ear.

The entire audience began to cheer and scream and chant.

"Jace! Jace! Jace!"

I looked back to the field and saw Jace smiling with his teammates.

He took off his helmet and was lifted up.

The crowd ran onto the field to celebrate.

I would have run too, but it looked like a mosh pit down there.

Izzy, Magnus, Alec and I waited for the excitement to die down a little.

I grabbed my bag from behind my chair and stood up adjusting my jersey.

"CLARY!" A voiced called out.

I looked back and saw Jace at the foot of the bleachers.

"Jace" I smiled as I sat down on the cement so I could be at the same level he was.

"You did it!" I grinned as I threw my arms around him, squeezing him as hard as I could through his shoulder pads.

"I did" he smiled as he looked into my eyes.

"And it was all thanks to you" he smiled.

"I wouldn't say that" I whispered as I pulled back.

"So?" he said with a suggestive wink.

I shook my head and stood up making my way down the stairs of the bleachers.

A promise is a promise.

I weaved through the crowd of people and finally stood before Jace.

"You earned it" I smiled as I jumped onto him wrapping my legs around him.

He wrapped his arms around my torso while I held onto his shoulder.

I leaned in and crashed my lips upon his.

I could feel him smirk into the kiss but this time it didn't matter. He played an amazing game, so really he deserved the reward he wanted.

All I heard as I kissed Jace was the crowd around us chanting.

"CLACE CLACE CLACE!"

I shook my head and continued to kiss him.

He's something else this boy. Something that I could get used to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally he gets another kiss. How cute was that guys? Man i really feel for Jace. And i really appreciate the reviews that i have gotten. And to tell you the truth, I'm thinking about having Jace call of the bet. What do you guys think?**

***:)**


	11. Let Her Go

**A/N: Here's an update! Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Unknown POV:<p>

The game had just finished. Our team had lost. I had to admit that guy, number 13 was on fire.

Our team went into the locker room hanging their heads down. It was a tough lose against our rivals. But oh well, can't have everything.

As team manager/water boy it was my job to pick up after the players. So I began to collect various water and gatorade bottles. As I finished I walked across the field to congratulate the other team.

I walked up to the coach and shook his hand.

The coach smiled warmly and thanked me.

I walked up to some players and pated them on their backs.

They just smiled and continued to talk amongst each other.

As I neared the stands I couldn't help but hear the crowd chant something.

"What are they saying?" I asked number 27.

"Clace" player 27 responded.

"Clace? What does that mean?"

"A ship name I guess. For number 13, Jace and the new girl Clary..." he said as he turned around and left me standing there with my mouth hanging open.

It couldn't be.

Not Clary.

I drew nearer to where the crowd was pointing and whistling.

Right in the front of the stands I saw a couple.

A boy with golden hair and a petite girl with fiery red hair.

"Clary?" I whispered.

It couldn't be her. I haven't seen her since… since the party…. I thought... I thought she... she died!

Tears began to weld up into my eyes.

"CLARY!" I shouted as I ran up to the couple.

Clary POV:

As we kissed I felt like I was slipping away from reality.

I was plunging head first into a blissful, happy place.

"CLARY!" I heard someone scream above the roar of the crowd.

I slowly pulled back from Jace.

That voice… it sounded so familiar.

As I pulled back I opened my eyes and saw Jace looking at me confused.

"Hey!" the voice called again, only it sounded like it was getting closer.

I let go of Jace and scanned around to look for that voice.

"Clarissa Adele Fray!" the voice called out.

I froze.

No one knew my middle name.

No one except my family… and…

"Simon?" I whispered as I turned around.

"CLARY!"

As I saw the familiar mop of brown hair framing a boy with thick glasses, I began to sob.

"Simon?" I repeated as the tears fell down my cheek.

"It's you!" Simon said with tears pouring out of his eyes.

I ran into him and threw my arms around him.

It was really him.

It was Simon.

My best friend that I left behind.

"Simon! Is it really you!?" I cried as I squeezed him closer to me afraid that he would disappear.

"It is Clary. It really is!" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Clary! I... I thought… I thought… You weren't there… And your house… Empty… And then... I heard… Oh Clary I heard..." Simon said I buried my head into his chest.

His presents, it just brought back all of the memories of my past. Back when I used to be happy. Back when I was care free and lived my life without worry. Back when… Back when my family was alive.

"Simon! Mom and dad… Jonathan… They're all… they're all gone…" I cried into his shirt.

Simon tightened his grip and began to stroke my back while he kissed my forehead in a comforting way.

"I know Clary. I know" he whispered.

"I… I miss them!" I sobbed even louder.

"Me too…I'm… I'm just glad you're alive…" he spoke.

"I shouldn't be…. I should have died with them!" I cried.

If only I had been there. If only I had stayed home. If only I did something about it. Instead of leaving. And running away. If only I was there. I could have saved them. Even if I didn't. Even if I couldn't. I would still be with them. Alive or dead. I would have been with them.

"Clary, don't say that. That's not what they would have wanted and you know that!" Simon said as he pulled back from the embrace, he held onto both my shoulder with his arms.

I could tell by the way he spoke that he was angry with what I said.

"Clary look at me!" he whisper-shouted

I slowly looked at him with blurred vision.

"You know that's not they would have wanted!" he repeated.

It was true. I did know that. I know that they wanted me to live. But… it's what I wanted. I would give up anything to be with them.

I couldn't find the words to express what I was thinking. I couldn't tell Simon. It would anger him further. And I didn't want to lose him. He was the last thing I had.

So, I just nodded.

He pulled me in for another tight hug.

"It's… it's just so hard Si…" I whispered into his chest.

"I know Clare… I know… But you don't have to worry know. I'm here and I'm never gonna leave you. I'll always be here for you. Now and forever. Just like we promised when we were little remember?" Simon whispered.

I nodded.

I felt so safe in his arms. He brought me great comfort. He offered me what I missed. The feeling of happiness. Something that I used to have.

"Thank you Si…" I spoke as we pulled apart.

"No problem Clare…" he smiled.

I began to wipe off my face with the sweater that I had.

It was only then that I realized we had quite the audience.

Then entire student body had seen our little moment.

But most importantly my new friends.

In the stands I saw Izzy, Alec and Magnus with their mouths hanging open.

I slowly traveled down the stands.

Most of the student body had the same reaction.

It was only then that I remember the golden boy.

I quickly looked at him and all I saw was pain… Pain in his golden eyes.

Jace POV:

Before my mind could even comprehend what was going on my emotions were taking control of me.

The guy that she was with.

He must have been some guy from her past.

From what I learned about Clary, she never shows that much affection towards one person. I mean she may have shown me some, but not nearly as much as this guy she was talking to.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealous as she wrapped her arms around him.

How he hugged her like she was his.

How she hugged him like she was afraid that he was gonna disappear.

I… I just wanted to be him.

I would kill to be able to give her the great comfort that she was receiving from that boy.

It pained me to see her so caught up with him that she probably totally forgot our kiss that we had just shared moments ago.

All I could feel at this point was pain.

Pain that the girl that I have begun to attach myself to is being ripped away from me.

And I couldn't stop it.

It's more like I didn't want to stop it.

I hadn't seen her like this before.

So broken.

And I know that I can never be the one to ease her pain.

I won't ever be the one that holds her when she has a break down.

It won't ever be me.

It was then I realized it.

If I really did like her, then I would want the best for her.

And I now know that what I have to offer isn't the best.

The other boy. Whoever he may be. Is the best choice.

So the fantasy that I had with us being together was now JUST a fantasy.

Something that could NEVER become reality.

I really… I really cared for her too much.

She needs the best.

That's when I decided.

I need to let her go.

My fiery angel.

I guess the sayings true.

If you love something, then you must let it go.

Or in this case.

Let her go…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to apologize for my last chapter. I know my football references are off. But i wanted to max out on totally drama. So for for the inaccuracy! Anyways... I hope you all enjoyed this little update! Please tell me what your thoughts and opinions are. How do yo feel about Simon showing up? How do you feel about Jace? Think it's a good idea to let her go? I'll be trying to update very soon. But until then, please leave reviews! Thanks! **

***:)**


	12. Give Em a Chance

**A/N: Please bare with me for this chapter. I'm writing it 30 minutes before i have to go to class. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

"Hey Jace. You okay?" I asked looking into his golden eyes. He seemed to be a million miles away from here.

He blinked a few times then met my gaze.

"Oh, yea. Sorry just thinking about the game" he smiled.

I looked at him curiously. Something seemed wrong.

But I shook it off. He would tell me if something was wrong.

"Simon, this is Jace." I said as I led Simon to Jace.

"And Jace this is Simon" I smiled.

They both shook hands.

"Nice to meet ya man" Jace spoke.

"Same to you" Simon smiled.

"Jace are you sure you're okay?" I asked. Just something didn't feel right.

"Yea, I am." Jace smiled as he ran a hand through his golden hair.

"But… I uh… I gotta go to the locker room… So..." he said.

"Uh, okay. Guess I'll see you later then… yah?" I asked.

"For sure." He smiled.

He gave me a quick hug then ran to the locker room.

As I watched him go I heard Simon chuckle.

"What's so funny Lewis?" I asked turning to meet his gaze.

"You" he laughed.

"What? What about me?"

"You totally have the hots for him!"

"I do NOT!"

"Oh come on Clare! I've known you forever! You can't hide anything from me!"

I let out a breath…

"I do NOT like him. He's arrogant, rude, he knows he's hot… and… and… He can be sweet and kind and gentle and caring… and he's just… everything's just so complicated Si!" I yelled

He nodded.

"Love does that sometimes"

"Love?"

"Yup"

"What do you know about Love?"

"A lot actually! I've recently met the love of my life"

"Really?" I asked rolling my eyes. He's just so dramatic sometimes.

"Yes. Her name is belleL"

"What is that?"

"Her…. Gamer tag"

I started roaring with laughter.

"Her GAMERTAG! By the angel Si! She's a girl you met online!"

"Yes! SO what!?"

"So WHAT!? How is THAT love!" I giggled. Oh how I missed my nerdy best friend.

"It is! We are such a good team. She always has my back and I always have hers!" he defended.

"Okay okay." I laughed.

"But you know what I think…"

"What do you think?"

"I think you should give that boy… Jace a chance"

"What?"

"Come on Clare. I saw that kiss. It meant something. You just don't let anyone kiss you from what I remember" Simon chuckled.

I guess he was right, I mean the last time I was with Simon and one of his friends tried to kiss me let's just say that boy couldn't walk for a week.

"I know. But it's just Jace"

"Just Jace huh?"

"Yes" I said nodding vigorously.

"Regardless. Give him a chance. He seems like a spiffy guy."

"Spiffy?" I giggled.

"Yes spiffy" he smiled shaking his head.

"Hey Clary" a voice called out.

I saw Izzy, Alec, and Magnus approaching me.

"Just in time guys. This is Simon" I said introducing them to each other.

"Si, this is Izzy, Alec and Magnus" I smiled.

They all shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Simon" Magnus spoke.

"So… How do you guys know each other?" Izzy asked looking Simon up and down.

"Well… we've... uh… we've been friends for a long time…" Simon stuttered.

I couldn't help but smile a little.

I missed the nervous Simon that had hard times talking to pretty girls. And Izzy was by far the most beautiful girl ever.

"Interesting… SO are you guys dating or something? What was that whole scene about?" Izzy asked.

It was my turn to speak.

"No, we aren't. We're just close friends. And... I… I just missed him… that's all" I lied.

I didn't feel comfortable telling them just yet.

Simon looked at me.

I just shook my head.

"Okay. Anyways we are all gonna go celebrate this victory. You guys coming?" Alec asked.

"Uh yea. Sure. Simon? You coming?" I asked looking to my best friend.

"Uh… I would love to… But I don't think I can. But maybe another time?"

"Sure. Here" I spoke as I wrote my number on his hand.

"Don't be a stranger okay?"

"I won't. See you later Clary" Simon said as he hugged me tightly.

"And remember what I said. Give him a chance will ya?" he whispered into my ear.

I just smiled and pulled back from him.

"See you later Si"

"It was nice meeting you all" Simon said as he waved to the others.

"Nice meeting you too" they all smiled.

As Simon left Izzy pulled me a head while we headed over to their car.

"Clary! What was that!?"

"What was what?"

"That kiss on the field!? Then you and that guy. Then Jace. God, he looked so sad."

"Wait... What?"

"Did you see Jace's face after the kiss?"

"Yea… He looked sort of in pain…" I said flashing back to the pain expression I had last seen.

"Clary you know Jace is head over heels falling for you!"

"No… He's just Jace. He flirts with everyone"

"Not anymore Clary. Haven't you noticed? The only girls that he talks to is me and you"

I let that sink in.

"Clary. I don't know what you did. But Jace is turning over a new leaf because of you." Izzy smiled as we reached her black Mercedes Benz.

"He…. He is?" I stuttered.

Am I really changing this boy?

"Yes. Yes you are. Clary… I've never seem my brother so happy in his life. He comes home and actually talks to all of us. He's nicer. He's not as arrogant anymore. It's crazy really" Izzy smiled as she opened the car door.

I walked around the other side and opened the door.

I sat down and buckled in the same time Izzy did.

"You know what I think?" Izzy asked as she shifting into drive.

"What do you think?" I asked as I turned the radio down a little.

"I think you should give Jace a chance" she smiled as she pulled out of the parking space.

"You are the second person that told me that" I spoke as I gazed out the window.

"Second? Who was the first?" Izzy asked as she pulled behind Alec's car.

We followed behind them since they knew where the celebration was going to be.

"Simon" I spoke.

"Hmm. See even he sees it… Simon… I knew there was something I liked about him" she smiled.

I turned and smiled at her.

"You like Simon?"

"What NO! I just… just find him interesting" he spoke.

"Uh huh. Sure." I laughed.

"Oh shut up" she said as she pulled up to Taki's.

"Anyway" she said as she pulled into a parking spot and shifted the car into park.

"Give Jace a chance will ya?" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll think about it okay?"

"I can settle for that" Izzy smiled as she got out of the car.

"Now let's get this party started" Izzy smiled as she pulled me past Taki's.

"Uh Izzy. Where are you going? We just pasted Taki's" I said as I pointed backwards with my thumb.

"That's not where we are going" she smiled mischievously.

I looked at her confused.

"Don't worry. We've gotta get changed. I just so happen to have a good friend who lives' near Pandemonium." She spoke.

"Pandemonium… What's that?" I asked as we reached a two story apartment building.

"Only the best club ever" she winked.

"Club?" I asked a she pulled me up the stairs.

"Yup" she said as she knocked on a door.

A beautiful girl with tanned skin and brown wavy hair opened the door.

"Hey Iz" the girl smiled.

"Maia. Good to see you. This is Clary" Izzy spoke.

"Nice to meet you Clary" Maia smiled.

"Same" I spoke as we shook hands.

"So what's up?" Maia asked as she opened the door for us.

"I've come to change for pandemonium" Izzy said as she walked into a bedroom.

She returned with armfuls of dresses and heels.

"Ah. Pandemonium" Maia smiled.

"Good times. I'll call Jordan and we'll tag along" Maia smiled as she grabbed one of the dresses from Izzy.

"Cool. The more the merrier" Izzy smiled.

"Come on Clary. Grab a dress" Izzy said as she began to try on different pairs of heels.

I came and sat next to her.

"Something short and tight would be good for you" Izzy winked.

"What. Why?"

"Because Jace just won for you. He deserves some eye candy" she giggled.

I pushed her playfully.

"Shut up" I giggled.

She winked at me and handed me a dress and heels.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom and put on the dress.

As I finished I walked out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" I asked as I spun around.

Izzy smiled at me.

"Jace is gonna love it" she winked.

"I hope so. I can't breathe in this!" I laughed as I slowly walked over to her in my too tall heels.

"It's fun being a girl isn't it" she laughed.

"It is. It really is" I spoke as I laughed with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? Think Clary will give him a chance? You think Jace will tell her about his internal conflicts? And who's Simon in love with? You think somebodies hiding something? Leave reviews and let me know what you guys liked and didn't like!? Also i promise ill add more details on what Clary and Izzy will be wearing in the next chapter! Anyways have a wonderful day everyone!**

***:)**


End file.
